Nazheek Hans Zoar
Because I'm to lazy to deal with that format BS, I'm just writing it like this. Beginning and whatnot Right so see, I joined in Charlie comp. That's it, to be honest. I ranked quickly and soon made Master Sergeant. Brittania and whatnot Shortly after I had become an NCO, State had fallen, Auel had resurrected State under the name Britannia, and I worked my way up from Private back to Master Sergeant. Eventually I left for a while to lead a Nation called New Germania, but it was useless as I was inexperienced at the time, so I had returned, to once again have to work up my ranks, but I managed back to Master Sergeant. Along the way I had made some very powerful and not so powerful friends. Sol is one of my remaining friends. New Germania... and whatnot New Germania was probably my greatest idea, just very horribly executed. We would have a Senate, Military, and Citizenship. Senators would do all the legal actions, but if necessary would be overwritten by the head ruler. Senators, are in short, the vassals of the leader and the ones who create the laws of the land. They received minimal income. But they lived tax free. Only members of the nobility (family names) were allowed to be Senators. Those enrolled in the Military are allowed to live tax free, however without income, and are not allowed employment (this is to keep soldiers from resigning, but to keep from deserting as well). Only members of the nobility are allowed as Officers. Citizens will be allowed to live in a Capitalist environment, will receive income based off of employers (ideas for business were usually: Slavers, Farmers, Prostitutes, Banks, etc.) but at a tax, so that the government is able to have an income of its own. This income tax was to be used to employ soldiers, bribe people into desertion, and other such items for common German benefit. Plebians and serfs are military deserters from either Germania or another nation with little to no income and must do work for the Government, by decree of the senators. Plebeians and serfs are not allowed nobility, and are usually shop slaves or low Enlisted Warriors. The Kingdom of Imperia After the fall of Britannia I moved to Imperia for a bit. Things went smoothly for the most part. Then another state came up, and so I left. After the deletion of the newest State, I moved back to Modern Imperia and stayed at a basic rank until I left due to neglect and prior obligations to Edo. House Zoar After all that State nonsense after my first Imperia, a long time in fact, I close friend of mine I had known from Ol' West and old, old interactions, Xeno, invited me to his family and to join the House Zoar, this is the family I remain with today. Edo I had a friend in Edo, Macbeth, to whom I arse-kissed my way into a GFX position in the canceled Graal game, Edo, Doing odd jobs in graphics. Shortly after, it had become a military guild I had begun the more serious aspects of my career. Edo had been destroyed, and rebuilt. Category:People